1. Field
This application relates to methods and systems for online multi-user virtual reality games, including social networking sites using a virtual reality environment, multi-user sandbox games, and similar applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtual environments, such as those operated on the Utherverse™ or Second Life, attempt to model the virtual environment after that of the real world. Just like in the physical world, a single person is represented by a single representative element, such as an avatar. While representation of a single person by a single avatar is desirable for most end-user interaction with a virtual environment, such a limitation prevents recognition of efficiencies that are only possible within a virtual environment.